


Флирт

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya





	Флирт

  
— Бой — он как флирт, — говорит Шамал, запуская в небо сразу три бумажных самолетика. — В тебе не хватает легкости. Научись флиртовать, Хаято.

— С самолетиками? — Гокудера швыряет динамит, промахивается и орет: — Ты старый извращенец! Учи меня нормально!

— Ты не учишься.

Конечно, Гокудера не учится! Зачем ему флирт? В его жизни нет места глупым девчонкам, к тому же эти дуры бегают за ним без всякого флирта. А у него Десятый, а еще Ямамото, и завтрашний тест, к которому обоим надо вдолбить в мозги хоть что-нибудь, и ему это нравится. Его жизнь прекрасна без всякого флирта.

***  
— Интриги — они как флирт, — говорит Шамал. — В тебе нет тонкости. Ты как таран, готов расчистить дорогу своему Десятому и не понимаешь, когда этого можно добиться с наименьшими потерями. Научись уже флиртовать, Хаято, это хорошая школа.

— Отвали со своим флиртом! — шарахается Гокудера. — Сколько можно! Мне некогда! У меня работа!

У него Десятый, Вонгола, а еще — экспериментальные коробочки, которые они должны сегодня испытывать вдвоем со Сквало. Вместе — потому что ни один не хочет упустить что-нибудь интересное, если вдруг попадется в партии. Это гораздо важнее глупых женщин. Да с женщинами и нет нужды флиртовать, за молодым красивым мафиози они сами бегают, как привязанные. Дуры.

***  
«Бой — как флирт», — говорил Шамал. Впервые в жизни Гокудера понимает его, сойдясь в спарринге со Сквало. Здесь нужны и легкость, и тонкость, и молниеносные реакции.

Нельзя останавливаться, нельзя думать, только скользить вперед, будто срываясь с огромной волны — в море. Вокруг Сквало всегда много воды, она то обрушивается на голову, то брызжет в лицо ледяными острыми каплями, попробуй не увернись — потом проваляешься сутки под целительным светом пламени солнца.

У Сквало не бывает тренировочных боев, он дерется так, будто готов убить или сдохнуть сам. Драться с ним — балансировать между жизнью и смертью. Все всегда — по-настоящему.

Гокудера хватает следующую коробочку, уходя из-под очередной атаки. Перед Сквало разворачивает купол гигантская медуза, полупрозрачная, отдающая перламутром и голубизной. Навстречу ей вырывается алая молния. Не то ласка, не то хорек, как у Бельфегора. Гокудера привычно прикрывается щитом и слишком поздно понимает, что Сквало успел подобраться чертовски близко.

«Флирт — это пространство для маневра», — говорил Шамал. Но как раз пространства для маневра у Гокудеры не осталось. Приходится идти ва-банк. Прыжок вперед, сквозь прикрывающий Сквало купол. Руки на плечи, захват, подножка, они катятся в обнимку по раскисшей глине, будь на месте Сквало девушка, уже бы целовались.

— Сдавайся! — скалится Сквало. От него пахнет морем — терпко и солоно. Пальцы здоровой руки впиваются в плечо. Брюхо у медузы мокрое, набухшее водой, но Гокудере некогда его разглядывать. С такого расстояния не пройдет ни одна атака пламени, не морду же бить, в самом деле.

— Хрен тебе, — выдыхает Гокудера, и прежде чем Сквало успевает перехватить его за горло, оказывается сверху. 

Сквало худой, но тяжелый, его так просто с места не сдвинешь. Гокудера сглатывает, пытаясь отодрать от горла цепкие пальцы, вдохнуть еще хотя бы глоток перенасыщенного влагой воздуха. Это не воздух, а мерзкий кисель. По лицу катятся капли. Чертова медуза поливает их сверху чертовым ливнем.

«Флирт — это умение использовать ситуацию». Ситуацию использует Сквало: вышло так, что Гокудера прикрывает его от медузы, подставляясь сам. Он проиграл, но хрена с два признает поражение.

— Ладно, — говорит Сквало, выпуская шею и сплевывая воду. — Эту медузу я оставлю. Остальное можешь забрать.

Он тоже не умеет сдаваться, зато иногда умеет молчать.

— На той неделе будет еще партия, — Гокудера сидит в мокрой глине, грязный по уши, и улыбается.

***  
– И все же, научись флиртовать, – говорит Шамал. Гокудера только дергает плечом в ответ. Шамалу не объяснишь, у него свои методы. А у Гокудеры есть полигон. Короткие яростные схватки, вихри пламени, жесткие холодные руки и дождь. Гокудера всю жизнь думал, что ненавидит дождь, и еще никогда так не ошибался. У него есть Сквало. Его жилистое тело в шрамах, не признающее нежности, и неожиданно мягкие губы. 

Флирт – как бой? Гокудера мог бы сказать, что секс – как бой. Но есть вещи, о которых просто незачем говорить.  



End file.
